Anniversary
by ilna
Summary: After dinner one night on the Odyssey.


**Summary: **After dinner one night on the _Odyssey_, Vala is diligently doing the dishes but Daniel has other ideas.

**Note:** I am so obviously making up stuff about the ship to suit my story. Forgive me for that. :)

**Spoiler Warning: **This is set during Unending so definite spoilers for that episode.

**Disclaimer:** You all know the characters aren't mine.

_Anniversary_

It was the girls' night to do dishes and Sam was gathering the rest of the plates from the room the team had decided would be their mess. The actual mess on the _Odyssey_ was meant to seat up to fifty at any given time and Cam had felt it was a bit ridiculous for the six of them to eat in such a huge room. They had settled on one of the smaller rooms off the kitchen for their group meals.

Sam had just turned to back the door to the kitchen open when Daniel stepped up and took the dishes from her arms. He gave her a semi-pleading smile and she rolled her eyes teasingly, unable to stop her smile. Patting his arm, Sam headed for the opposite door, pausing in the doorway to look back as Daniel entered the kitchen.

Vala stood at the sink washing the glasses from dinner, her back to the door. "You know what I miss?" she began, raising her voice to be heard over the running water. "Oreos. Especially the mint ones. Do you think you could create those with the uh, matter converter thingy?" Daniel put the dishes down on the counter silently and stood directly behind her. "Samantha?" He brushed her hair aside swiftly and kissed her neck. Vala gasped. "Okay. Not Samantha."

"I should hope not," he murmured, massaging her hips. One hand slipped to the front of her pants as he pressed his body against hers.

"Daniel! Samantha is . . ."

"Gone," he interrupted, "as is everyone else." He thumbed open the button on her pants.

"Daniel Jackson! What has gotten into you?"

"I believe the clichéd response is 'you have,'" he chuckled, nuzzling her neck.

"Are you drunk?" she asked, highly amused, rinsing a glass and setting it on the rack to dry.

"No. No, not quite that far gone. Just, tipsy."

"You only had, what, a glass and a half of wine with the meal?"

"Well, we can't all hold our alcohol like you and Teal'c."

"I don't think Samantha or Cameron was, what did you call it? 'Tipsy?'" She ran a sponge along the inside of another glass. "General Landry certainly wasn't."

Daniel chuckled, rubbing her stomach. He shrugged, one hand creeping under her shirt. His index finger dipped into her navel. "So I'm a lightweight."

"I believe Cameron would call you a 'cheap date,'" she continued, holding up a glass to inspect it as she struggled to appear unaffected by his ministrations.

"Not dating Cameron." He bent his head close to her hair and inhaled her scent.

"I'm sparring with Teal'c in an hour," she informed him, involuntarily tilting her head to one side.

"So we've got an hour," he responded logically, nipping at the skin behind her ear.

"And these dishes _do_ need to be washed." Obviously she wasn't averse to what Daniel had in mind, but Vala reveled in this role reversal. Their history was replete with examples of her flirting and innuendo. An uninhibited and rather suggestive Daniel Jackson was something she hoped to see plenty of in the future.

"45 minutes then."

She chuckled at his response. "What really has gotten into you?"

He paused before replying quietly, "It's been one month since we . . ." His voice faded as he pressed another kiss to her neck.

"Ah," she said, finally understanding.

"I thought about planning something, you know, romantic dinner, candlelight, or whatever, but we've been trying to keep everything kind of, non-intrusive, so that the others won't feel awkward. Trying to keep 'us' behind closed doors." He kissed her neck again, his hands drifting slowly up and down her sides.

"Behind closed doors, huh? And what do you call this?"

He looked behind him, exaggerating the movement for effect. "Door seems to be closed."

She laughed, shutting off the faucet and finally turning in his arms to drape her arms over his shoulders. "Who are you and what have you done with my Daniel?"

He paused, suddenly serious. "Your Daniel," he repeated, his mouth twitching in a small smile. "I like that. Did I ever tell you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Now I know you're tipsy. I don't think that's something you'd admit to sober."

He chuckled. "Maybe not. But I do. Like it," he clarified.

"Well, that's new. I don't think you used to feel that way, before."

"Well, before it was, presumptuous. And now . . ." his voice faded as he looked in her eyes.

"And now?" she prompted.

"Now, it's . . . not," he finished, eloquence failing him as he could no longer resist her mouth. His hands traveled up her back to press her body closer as he bent to kiss her. Yes, Vala could get used to this side of Daniel Jackson. And if she was a little late for her sparring session with Teal'c, well, Muscles would understand.


End file.
